Vocon
Biography Early Life Metru Nui As a ta-matoran Vocon was a mask maker in Ta-metru and good friends with Gelow He loved to tamper with machines and he was famous for shutting down the local chute system by mistake causeing the vahki to start watching him all the time. About the time of the Toa metru Vocon was working on a mask for a client named jalla but before he could deliver it to him he was kidnapped,blindfolded and taken to Destral. Destral During his "stay" at Destral he was experimented on and imprisoned by Mutran and later found out the reason why he was kidnapped was for his knowledge of machines, chute systems and masks he eventuly escaped with the help of a captured Toa during the confusion caused by an earthquake. Soon after he found a raft and Him and the Toa made there why off the island. He soon realised the toa had a fatal wound and wasnt going to make it so the toa put some of his energy into a stone and handed it to Vocon telling him to never lose it the toa died shortly after and his body was buried on a distint island. Xia Vocon soon found himself at Xia and was found by a vortixx and hired as an asistent. He eventuly left Xia to head to aqua magna then Dormus Nui Dormus Nui While liveing at Dormus Nui the Toa stone Vocon was given activated and turned Vocon into a Toa not knowing what to do Vocon headed off to the Battle arena. on the way he met an Av-Matoran named Kazi who was also heading to the same place so they decided to travel together. When they arrived vocon decided to enter the arena and challenge Gelow but during the match vocon couldnt figuer out how to use his powers and the match ended in him loseing. Enraged by the loss vocon stormed out the arena and headed to the training center to practice useing his element which ended with vocon yellng and throwing his blade down. Catching the attintion of the famous Toa Kirop who offerd to train him. Kirops training Toa kirops training was brutal and most of it ended in failer. about two weeks into the training kirop handed vocon a modified verson of his old blade saying that Vocon might have two elements and they are blocking each other. Vocon tryed useing the new blade and was able to use his fire powers and surpriselying to kirop shadow powers. Abilities and Traits As a normal Ta-matoran he was very intristed in how machines worked and would even mess with chute systems he always wanted to go exploreing but was always stoped by work or Gelow, at the time he had a Huna for a mask and used proto-claws to handle hot mask in his forge. After his kidnappeing and all the experiments his proto claws had become one with his hands and his feet were transformed into claws and like all shadow matoran he gained the ability to shoot bolts of shadow from his "hands". when he became a Toa he gained the ability to acess his fire powers but his oringnal shadow powers kept him from being able to use it After he receavied training he gained controle over his fire and shadow elements. He has a modified Protosteel fire sword which can absorb his shadow leting him use his fire powers. his kanohi Huna let him become invisible and able to sneak around unseen. Quotes I don’t want to spend my entire life working Gelow I want to go out on an adventure and explore the universe. Vocon to Gelow. Vocon's Escape '' Vocon is just like any other Ta-matoran just…… different. ''Turaga Dume to Vahki Nuurakh. Vocon's Escape Trivia Vocon is considerd my matoran self MoC. He is the main protagonist in Vocon's Escape. He can be used in other stories but you will need my permission. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Shadow Matoran